oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead in the Water
Dead in the Water Decades Ago The feeling of joy would not be an adequate label to describe the emotion Dracula was currently experiencing. His reign of terror had only just begun and because of that, these last few days have felt surreal. Like a newborn child experiencing what the world has to hold and offer, Dracula wandered through the seas slaughtering the beings he felt were inferior. Yet, despite his newly acquired power, Dracula was entering a world he was physically not prepared for and mentally not expecting: the New World. With a day by day mentality, Dracula searched for another island he could feast on. "Blood, I need more blood!" he chanted with a crazed face. Like a drug attic searching for his next hit, he anxiously searched for an island with people he could drain. "There!" he noted, descending from the skies upon laying eyes upon the island. The waters around the island would house a being of titanic proportions swimming under and around the island at feats of speed that should be impossible for such a large creature. It was able to travel from one end of the island to the next in only a blink of an eye, before returning to his original position just as quick. Through his willpower manifest upon the physical realm, Hachiman was indeed able to sense the coming child as he drifted towards land. Such as invasion caused Hachiman's massive frame to leap from the ocean, his true visage was obscured from the boy by a massive tunnel of water that would not disperse until he made contact with the ground, his landing causing the very island to tremble under his might. His gaze the shot immediately towards the mans decent as if he was staring a hole through the being. Halting his descent, could not help but take interest in the arrival of this creature. Upon revealing himself, Dracula noted, "A giant?!?!!" his eyes lit up like light bulbs as the thought of consuming the blood of a titan him would empower him to even further levels. Despite his foe's intense look, one that was filled with decades of confidence and strength, Dracula continued to forge on ahead. Whether this was due to his own confidence in his abilities or his inexperience with danger, we'd soon find out. "You're already dead!" he yelled, with wings of darkness narrowing their wingspan in order to remove drift. Clenching his fist, he prepared to punch the titan with force that was capable of putting another titan of similar height down. Hachiman remained unmoved as the boy shouted his words at the Wotan. "Hmph, a devil fruit may make you special where you come from, be here, in the New World they're as common as a street whore. Allow me to show you real power." As the boy charged toward the Wotan, Hachiman placed his hands in front of his person with his palms facing each other. The next Phenomenon to occur would be something that the child before Hachiman may have never seen before this very moment. Pulling the very moisture out of the air itself and shaping it into a massive orb betwixt his hands. From the orb shot many spears of water towards the child, each orb easily able to dwarf the beings entire body as the rapidly made their way towards him with the singular purpose of skewering him. "Control of over water..." Dracula had heard rumors of sea creatures who were able to bend water to their every whim, however, he never expected these creatures to look like Hachiman. Nonetheless, Alucard did not fret as he saw the massive spears of water hurtling towards him. From his wings, a sphere of darkness began to envelop him. Acting as a shield to cover him from the attacks, he bulldozed his way through the barrage of water; everytime a spear made contact, he produced more darkness to maintain the shield. Now only meters away from the Wotan and going through the majority of Hachiman's attack, the shield began to open up as darkness surrounded Dracula's fist. "Just die..." he snickered, with a sinister smile emerge onto his face. His target was the wotan's right jaw. "A foolish venture little man. Allow me to tell you of my kind. I was born of the union of the seas and the lands, Giant and Fishman, and I am the strongest being that the cursed union has ever produced. I am neither Fishman nor Giant I am BOTH!" Finishing his speech, Hachiman's right hand was covered in his spiritual aura, causing it to turn as black as a night sky, the limb then quickly formed a massive fist that shot immediately at Alucard's own with speed that should not have been possible for a being of Hachiman's massive stature. The difference in stature combined with the God Slayers use of Busoshoku Haki would generate a result that should have already been obvious, Hachiman's fist made contact with the Darkness of Alucard's own, and forced its way towards the very body of Alucard, which would surely send the man flying several meters away unless he was able to dodge such a swift counter. Dracula could not help but smirk. "Darkness as well? Probably just an inferior immitation.." Dracula contemplated. Little did he know, that the darkness was advance mastery over one's Busoshoku Haki, not that those two words meant anything to him at this point. As such, Dracula took no precautions as to defend against the attack. As his fist collided with the titan's he could feel his strength being overtaken with ease. "What the fuck..." he thought, with this experience of doubt being new to him. But it did not stop there, despite being empowered by the blood of dozens, he was losing the battle of strength. He tried to resist, to the point where the punch deaccelerated, but he could not maintain it. At that point, Hachiman's fist connected with Dracula entire physique, outmatching it in size. As the Titan completely followed through, Dracula was sent soaring through the sky. While not feeling pain due to his undead physique, Dracula noticed how difficult it was for him to move. "Am I injured..." he thought to himself, as he once again generated darkness to prevent him from being going any further. Stopping his flight, he drifted from the skies as he used the blood energy to recuperate. "If strength alone won't win..." At that moment his teeth and claws became even more pronounced. "You're blood will be mine..." he yelled before descending downward. This time his trajectory would be different, however. Instead of heading toward his foe at a diagonal angle, Dracula would head straight down to the water at first. Hovering over the sea, the water directly under split as he blitzed through. Aimed for the titan's feet, he'd rush in that direction with incredible speed. As Hachiman watched the boy recover from his blow without seemingly feeling any pain, and recovering rather quickly, considering the force of the blow, his keen eye's took note of the formation of the wings once more. This time Alucard's path to the Wotan would be different, the foolish boy dared to travel over the sea, the tides that Hachiman had absolute sovereignty over. "Stupid boy" As he finished his thought, Hachiman launched his massive frame into the sea, however, it was not to protect him from the devil's kiss, rather he was going to use his domain to destroy the boy who consumed the devils' gift. Now fully submerged in the ocean, a mere flick of Hachiman's wrist would command the massive walls of water to spring forth from either side of Alucard, the walls seemingly stretched the entire span between this island and the next and continued to rise into the sky. With another simply hand gesture the massive walls of water would be commanded to collapse back into the sea, with Alucard in danger of being buried underneath the massive amounts of water that had sprung to life at the will of Hachiman. Dracula was no fool, he expected the latter attack to occur. His arrogance would once again get the best of him, however. A victory by showing ultimate superiority tasted way better than a victory through just measly winning the fight. Thus, as the walls of water towered over him, Dracula could not help but smirk. Darkness covered his hands and feet, covering the claws like gloves and boots of darkness. Encloaked in darkness, Dracula began to spin ferociously. In a matter of moments, his noticeable features became lost in spiraling darkness that resembled a drill. "Obsurce Puncture!" he exclaimed as he dramatically shifted toward the wall of sea. While gigantous in both length and height, it's width was a different story. As such, using her drilling capabilities, he pierced through the wall before it would all collapse onto him. As he pierced the water, he could feel his power escaping him for a moment. But the motion didn't solely just offer him a way to break free, the speed at which he was rotating granted him some defense as the water would rotate off of him as he spans. Thus, as he maintained his power, he arked up to the skies the moment he pierced through the wall, in order to avoid the aftermath tsunami's conjured by such a tremendous control of water. Yet, despite clearly being out of his element. Dracula did not cease attacking. Using his darkness, he crafted a humongous spear. With great force he launched toward where he viewed the massive titan to be; knowing where he was due to his blood flow vision abilities. The boy piercing the ocean wall whilst still retaining the use of his devil fruit would indeed perplex Hachiman for a moment, however as a veteran of the seas, the confusion would last only a mere second. It was at this time that Hachiman decided he would show the boy before him the prowess of a true monster. As the ocean once again Cascaded into its natural position Hachiman once again began to exhibit his undisputed mastery over the seas. With seemingly a single thought, the ocean once again moved according to the will of Hachiman, this time, however, they began to shift and bend around his body forming protection against the incoming spear of darkness. However, the seas weren't done serving the sovereign with just a minute shift. Next legs of pure sea water began to form, standing hundreds of meters in height. then came a massive torso which appeared to be styled with an armor made of seawater as well, The next piece of the giant to form was not a mere two arms nor just fifty, no the giant that was being formed of sea water had one hundred massive arms that began to swing wildly and seemingly out of control in ever which direct. Finishing of the giant was fifty heads that sprouted out at the shoulders, giving the beast a truly fearsome appearance, as Hachiman swam his way to the chest of the mighty beast. As the spear continued to travel towards the giant, a single of its wildly swinging hundred arms merely batted it to the side away from its master. "This beast of water was formed in the visage of the primordial giant! Foolish boy, this is the might of the new world!" Despite Hachiman's solemn control over water, Dracula could not help but smile. "You're entertaining me more than I expected." he began as a sinister darkness surrounded his body. "In fact, I haven't had this much fun in years. Unfortunately, the party must come to an end." While insignificant compared to the alteration made by his opponent, Dracula's size augmented slightly as the darkness coated him like armor as he entered his complete transformation. His teeth fangs became like small daggers. Any light the glistened in his eyes was completely vanquished as a result of his transformation. His control over the black reached a new level as he created a sword of extraordinary length; one of adequate length to slaughter a beast like his opponent in his newest transformation. "Surrender now and I'll make your death painless..." he spoke arrogantly, despite his rather grim situation. "Enough talk, if you wish to continue this suicidal quest, then I'm not kind enough to stop someone who wishes to DIE!" Hachiman's voice boomed like thunder as he gave his foe his final warning. It was as if he had transcended into a very force of nature. A simple thought would be all that is required to spurn the giant beast into action. Said thought would cause all hundred arms to move in unison, with all 50 heads simultaneously screeching, causing massive damage to the nearby island as well as anything in nearly a kilometer radius. Simultaneous to the screeching, the giant's arms shot forwards toward the being of darkness, all hundred of them moving at once towards Alucard's being. The arms move deceptively quick despite their immense size, closing the distance in a startling amount of time. If able to make contact, the sea's wrath would deplete the boys devil fruit powers for a time, however that would not be the biggest issue hed have to deal with, no the force of the contact would likely send him hurtling into the island with enough force to seemingly shatter every bone in his body whilst also leaving him near death, should the attack go as Hachiman foresaw. It would go without saying that Dracula would not go without a fight. Despite the titan's impressive speed, it would go without saying that Dracula's own would be superior. While dodging was an option, Dracula's persistence nature would force him to meet with the attack head on. Using his darkness, which unknown to him is his "soul energy", his sword would become a wall in which he would block the barrage of punches, all the while seeming unfazed by the deafening sound of the screeching. As Dracula's wall of darkness faced Hachiman's sporadic series of punches, Dracula's movement became stagnant. Despite the strength of his wall, Dracula found himself at a complete standstill with the immovable of force preventing him from going any further. "Now, you've spoiled my mood..." he mumbled to himself, as he attempted to force his way through. Nonetheless, no progress was made, and eventually, the series of punches managed to push back against his wall of darkness an against him. Suffering from the full force of attack, Dracula was sent hurdling towards the island. Like a meteor, he crashed with tremendous force, leaving a massive crater on the island. His body was filled with burns. And appeared lifeless. The fallen star crashed upon the island as the seas returned to their tranquil state, the massive construct returned to the seas, the vast amounts of water returning raised the ocean levels to their previous norm. Hachiman made his way to the vast crater created by the impact of bone impacting earth. As Hachiman laid eyes upon the fallen warrior, he would see a grotesque site, darkness scattered everywhere, limbs twisted and bent in abnormal positions, surely he was dead, at the hands of the Seas master. With his battle over, Hachiman returned to his domain with a single leap, swimming off towards the sun. Only minutes following the massive brawl, slight movement arrived from Dracula's beaten up physique. Any spectator would wonder, how did the midget survive? Unlike his hybrid state, which worked in conjunction with his human physiology, Dracula becomes a true undead, one of the mightiest at that, a vampire. Very similar to a sister fruit, the , Dracula's physique is held together by "soul energy", the darkness within him. As such, unlike humans, who are held togetehr through bones, muscles, organs, etc; Dracula's physique is bounded by the darkness within him. In a matter of moments, his body began to re-structure itself. "You have spoiled my mood...." he thought angrily, as his instinct told him to finally submit to defeat as the titan broadcasted skills he had never even fathom. "The , I shall bend you to my wimb as well. In due time...." he thought rising from the crater and finally reaching the epiphony that he needed to hone his abilities if he were to truly conquer those inferior to him. Category:Role-Plays Category:Finished Role-Plays